'I Love You' LeoN, HyukBin, Raken
by mee24
Summary: Hakyeon yang sibuk latihan, dan Singa Jantan yang mengintainya. Pro-Gamer bersama dunianya, dan maknae yg selalu sabar untuknya. Pro-Level aegyo yg selalu menggemaskan, dan pengagum beruntungnya. LeoN. HyukBin. RaKen. Leo. Hakyeon. Hyuk. Hongbin. Ravi. Ken. Vixx. neo.


'I Love You'

.

LeoN, HyukBin, Raken fanfic

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

Han Sanghyuk

Lee Hongbin

Kim Wonshik

Lee Jaehwan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

story disclaimer :me

.

.

.

.

*

'Ketika kau mengucapkan kata "Aku cinta kamu" sebanyak tiga kali didepan wajah seorang yang kau cintai, maka jika dia mencintaimu, kalian akan terus saling mencintai untuk selamanya, jika tidak, suatu saat dia akan mencintaimu juga'

LEON

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang sedang serius dengan koreo barunya didepan kaca.

Member lain melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Hyuk membantu Hongbin dan Jaehwan dengan detail-detail yang mereka belum faham. Dan Wonshik, seperti biasa berkutat dengan headphone, kertas juga bolpoinnya.

Taekwoon menyelesaikan latihan individunya, dan sekarang terpaku pada Hakyeon yang tenggelam didunianya.

Teman seumurannya itu terlihat sangat fokus, tak mempedulikan suara berisik Jaehwan, atau teriakan frustasi Hyuk.

Mengulang tiap langkahnya yang dirasa kurang pas, gerakan kepalanya yang dirasa kaku, atau seluruh gerakannya yang tidak sesuai ketukan nada.

Hakyeon memang pekerja keras.

Dan Taekwoon sangat memahami itu.

Dan dia tahu juga.

Saat Hakyeon sedang mencapai titik fokusnya yang seperti ini. Maka tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Oleh karena itu, Taekwoon bisa puas menatapnya tanpa takut ketahuan.

Hingga kemudian Hakyeon memecah fokusnya sendiri dan terduduk dengan nafas pendek-pendek karena kelelahan.

Meraih handuknya, dan kemudian terpaku menatap Taekwoon yang sudah duduk disampingnya mengulurkan botol minum yang tutupnya sudah terbuka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hakyeon sedikit ragu. Tak terbiasa dengan perilaku Taekwoon yang seperti itu, namun Taekwoon hanya melepas senyum kecilnya.

Hakyeon tak menyadarinya, karena sudah sibuk dengan botol minumnya.

Tangannya lalu kembali mengusapkan handuknya menelusuri wajah, leher, dan tulang selangkanya yang basah karena keringat. Taekwoon bisa dengan jelas mendengar dirinya menelan ludah.

Leher Hakyeon memang yang terbaik.

Batinnya mesum.

Dan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, Taekwoon meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ditelinga Hakyeon dengan erat membuat wajah Hakyeon menghadapnya. Tanda tanya muncul diwajah Hakyeon, namun Taekwoon hanya tersenyum lembut.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." ucapnya sambil menekan kedua tangannya, memastikan Hakyeon tak mendengarnya.

Lalu melepasnya dan meninggalkan Hakyeon dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hakyeon sambil berlari mengejar Taekwoon. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Bilang apa Jung Leoooo? Kau bicara buruk tentangku ya?" tak ada jawaban. "Taekwoooonnnnn!!! "

Dan member lain hanya melihat ayah ibu mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

HYUKBIN

"Hyung, " ucap Han Sanghyuk sambil membuka pintu kamar Hongbin perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Karena hyungnya itu sedang berperang dengan keyboardnya. Headphone menutupi telinganya, dan layar komputer jadi fokus tatapannya.

Tahu kalau tak akan dipedulikan, akhirnya Hyuk hanya duduk disamping Hongbin, meletakkan susu pisang di samping gaming keyboardnya.

Hongbin hanya melirik sekilas, lalu mengucap terima kasih lirih. Dan kembali pada 'Overwatch'nya.

Sedang Hyuk, tidak bergeming dan masih menatapi Hongbin dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut Hongbin lirih saat karakternya terkena serangan musuh.

Lirih, karena jika terlalu keras Hongbin tau Hakyeon akan langsung mencabut kabel komputernya, tanpa membiarkan gamer mania itu menyelesaikan permainannya.

Dan si maknae hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan lirihnya, dengan mata terpaku pada bibir tipis Hongbin.

Yang Hyuk herankan selalu mudah meluncurkan umpatan.

Dan yang Hyuk selalu bayangkan rasa juga teksturnya.

Dengan jelas, Hyuk mendengar dirinya menelan ludah.

Jika dia mencium Hongbin sekarang, bisa dipastikan Hongbin akan marah dan dia tidak dipedulikan selama beberapa hari olehnya.

'Terima kasih, tak akan kucoba'

Batin Hyuk.

Hyuk masih setia dengan senyumnya, hingga Hongbin mulai melepas mousenya dan menjauhkan kursinya.

Oh, dia lelah.

Tangannya meraih susu pisang yang dibawakan Hyuk lalu meminumnya.

Hongbin berputar dan melihat Hyuk yg masih duduk disampingnya, menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Hongbin hampir membuka mulutnya, hingga Hyuk menyentuh kedua sisi headphonenya.

Menekan keduanya halus.

"I love you, i love you, i love you." ucap Hyuk.

Kedua mata bulat Hongbin berkedip beberapa kali.

Setelah melepasnya, Hyuk langsung meninggalkan Hongbin yang terpaku.

"Kau masih bisa mendengarnya kan, hyung?" tanya Hyuk sambil terkikik lalu menutup pintu.

Hongbin masih terpaku, dengan wajah panas.

Tentu saja.

Baik.

Jangan pertemukan Lee Hongbin dengan cermin hari itu.

Karena mungkin dia akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus seharian.

RAKEN

Dari kejauhan Wonshik masih menatap Jaehwan yang sedang tertawa-tawa menggemaskan bersama leader mereka.

"Hampir 5 menit," suara Hyuk yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya menoleh.

"Hah?" tanyanya tak faham.

"Hampir 5 menit kau tidak berkedip," Hyuk mengangkat bahunya lalu meminum colanya.

"Kau tak akan tahu perasaanku, Hongbin tidak semenggemaskan Jyani, dan omongan pedasnya, astagaaa," Ejek Wonshik tanpa menoleh.

Sanghyuk mendecih. "Kau tak akan tahu perasaanku, Jaehwan tidak se'hot' Hongbin hyung, sepedas apapun omongannya."

Mereka berdua saling tatap sebentar, lalu tertawa.

"Hongbin akan menendang kita keluar rumah jika mendengar percakapan tidak penting kita ini"

"Ck," decakan kesal Taekwoon menghentikan tawa mereka seketika.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Apa sih, Taekwoon!" protes si kulit karamel manis saat singa pendiam itu menariknya menjauhi Jaehwan.

"Kim Wonshik! Kau urus bocah satu ini!" perintah Taekwoon dengan nada final sambil membawa Hakyeon keluar bersama protesan-protesannya.

Yang langsung membuat Jaehwan cemberut berat.

Satu kecupan kupu-kupu di belakang lehernya membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Biarkan saja pasangan tua itu," ucap yg lebih muda, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kerucutan bibir Jaehwan.

Wonshik lalu mengecupnya gemas.

"Wonshikkie!!" protes Jaehwan kemudian dengan telinga memerah dan Kim Wonshik hanya terkekeh.

Jaehwan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Jyaaanii," panggil Wonshik.

"Diam!"

"Kau malu?"

Belum mau mengangkat lagi wajahnya. "Kubilang diam."

"Jae hyung, serius. Lihat aku sebentar." pinta Wonshik dengan halus.

Membuat Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya dan berhadapan dengan Wonshik yang berlutut.

"Apa?!" tanyanya sewot.

Yang malah membuat Wonshik tertawa.

Kenapa imutnya Lee Jaehwan tidak ada habisnya sih?

"Hyung, I love you, I love you, I love you," ucap Wonshik jelas.

Jaehwan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Aku tahu!!" pekiknya menimbulkan senyum di wajah Wonshik.

"Wonshikkie bodoh!!"

End.

Wkwk.

Draft lama yang hampir membusuk di note.

Bukan projek yang aku maksud sebenarnya.

Reviewnya sangat dihargai,


End file.
